He Changed Everything
by sbfan365
Summary: Just a one shot. Brennan is reminiscing about her and Booths relationship


Brennan was sitting on her couch doing paper work when her mind started to wander….

_I never believed I would fall in love, but then one day he came into my life and nothing was the same. To understand this story we must go back to the beginning. _

_I was raised in the Midwest, my life was seemingly normal. I had a mother, father and brother all of who loved me. Then one day when I was 15 my parents disappeared. They were supposed to be Christmas shopping, but they never came back._

_My brother was 19 and attempted to take care of me, he even tried to make Christmas. When I saw all he had done I thought our parents were back. When I realized they weren't I yelled at my brother and locked my self in my room. _

_A few days latter he told me had found a job in California and that I was going into the foster care system. I was very hurt and didn't understand why he would do that to me. That was the last time I saw him for a long time._

_In foster care I learned to build walls to protect myself from getting hurt. I was moved from home to home because every time they would say they couldn't connect with me. _

_This went on for 3 years until my grandfather got me out. By then was 18 and a senior in high school. I lived with him until I graduated. _

_The only thing that kept me together through those years was science. I would memorize the skeletal system, the periodic table anything._

_I attended college at Northwestern University. I didn't have a very typical college experience. I kept to myself most of the time. It was there that I met the first person I trusted in years. I was in a coffee shop when a man ran into me. He didn't say excuse me so this girl told him he had better apologize. She then came up to me and introduced herself as Angela Montenegro. She was kind and caring. I later found out she was an art student at my college. _

_Angela made sure I got out on a weekly basis. Even when she went of to secondary art school she kept in touch with me while I finished out my doctorate._

_As soon as I was done with school I went off to Washington DC to work at the Jeffersonian Institute as a forensic anthropologist. It is here that I met the man who would change my life. _

_While I settled into my job I was delighted when Angela told me she was in DC and looking for a job. _

_I was happy to help her get one at the Jeffersonian with me. For next few years I found a home at the Jeffersonian. _

_Soon though my job became more than just identifying bodies from limbo. I walked into my office to find him sitting on my couch in FBI standard issue. He told me his name was Agent Booth and he had a case he was working and needed my help. I told him fine and to show me what he had. When he produced a set of x-rays I glanced at them and told him the murder weapon and sex of the victim. He didn't believe me even though I was right. I was insulted and told him to leave._

_Soon after that I broke up with my current boyfriend and ran off to Guatemala for two months. When I returned he was there and had homeland security hold me for questioning so he could rescue me. I found arrogant and cocky while found me cold and uncaring. _

_He told me he had another case. I told I would only help if I had full participation. He accepted the terms and hence our working relationship began._

_The first few months were hard because we were still learning how to navigate each other. Slowly thought he broke down my walls brick by brick. _

_The first brick came when he saved from being murdered by a rouge agent, the next when he flew to Louisiana after I told him not to. _

_At the end of our first year working together we became friends. He helped solve the mystery of my mother's death and helped me reunite with my brother._

_In our second year we became even closer after he saved me and a coworker from being buried alive and we dealt with a serial killer. He was there when my boyfriend Sully left to sail the seas. _

_By the third year we were best friends and he taught me things, like what making love was and that man could evolve. The walls that were once there were almost gone and I trusted him implicitly. I had to face that we shared a strong bond after I thought he was dead._

_Our fourth year together was a test of our relationship. I fell for his brother who turned out to be a jerk. We became very close and people started to think we were in a relationship. I think it was sometime in this year that I started having feelings for him. Then everything fell apart. He started hallucinating and I took him to the hospital where they told us he had a brain tumor. The operation was successful, but he fell into a coma. _

_For four days I sat by his side willing him to wake up. I started writing a story and reading it to him. When he did wake up he didn't remember me and thought we were married and I was pregnant. I couldn't deal with all the emotions so I ran to Guatemala again. _

_Now we have been working together for 5 years and I have found that these feelings I have for won't go away. He has finally worked his way into every part of my life. There is no way I could possibly live without him now. I am too afraid to tell him though because I would rather spend the rest of my life just being friends then risk it all if he didn't feel the same way. There are no walls anymore and I believe he has changed me for the better. _

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the man in question….

"Hey Bones! What are you doing, let's go grab a bite to eat." Booth flashed his charm smile

Brennan stood up and Booth helped her with her coat then guided her out the door with his hand at the small of her back.


End file.
